kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tac
TAC (originally T.A.C.) is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' games. He is a cat-like burglar dressed in a ninja outfit with sandals, and carries around a bag of stolen goods. TAC first appeared in Kirby Super Star as an enemy and a Helper. He is currently the only source of the rare Copy ability. As such, TAC is also the Helper for the copy ability. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra TAC appears as a common enemy in these games. He will run around and will attempt to steal Kirby's copy ability (or kidnap his Helper). TAC then attempts to flee from the scene with the stolen copy ability or Helper. If Kirby chases after him and catches him, he will get his copy ability/ Helper back. But if he doesn't catch him in time, he will leave the area with whatever he managed to steal. He may occasionally (but very rarely) fly away as his escape method instead of running away. TAC, along with Bomber are the only enemies to inhabit the planet ???, and Kirby also gets the Copy ability essence there, too. As a Helper, TAC differs greatly from Kirby with the Copy ability. Whereas Copy Kirby projects a beam to analyze and copy an enemy's power, TAC swiftly thrusts his hand forward in an attempt to obtain a power. As for his guard, TAC camouflages his body to blend in with the background. Doing so negates virtually any attack used against him. In Helper to Hero, TAC wears a white garb and carries a reddish sack. TAC as a Helper is highly versatile, more so than Kirby with the Copy ability, or any other Helper. This is because TAC can take on the form of any other Helper when he copies the corresponding ability, which fully heals him in the process. When the TAC Helper takes such a form, his icon is marked by a "?" symbol, and he can discard the new copy ability and revert back to regular TAC at any time. ''Kirby Air Ride TAC appears in ''Kirby Air Ride as an Event in City Trial Mode. When the event is activated, TAC will appear with stolen goods, mainly food and Patches. Running into him will cause him to drop the items before running off. In most cases, TAC appears under the city. Unlike most events, he does no damage if he collides with Kirby. TAC blasts off like a rocket when the event is over, and leaves behind a very useful "All" Patch that can be collected. If the player spins at TAC and hits him, the player will receive 3 random power-ups at the same time. Also, there is a challenge on the Checklist where Kirby has to steal 8 items from him. Trivia * TAC is the word "cat" spelled backwards. His name also corresponds to the ability that he gives, resulting on a play on the phrase "copy cat". * TAC's design may be based on the term "cat burglar." * In Kirby Super Star Ultra, TAC's usual "Steal" was modified to be a chargeable move-- holding the button allows TAC to charge up and perform the "Cat Magnum," which does more damage to the enemy when fully charged. * In Helper to Hero, TAC cannot copy abilities like he regularly can. Instead, the victim is just simply damaged when TAC attacks. * In Kirby Mass Attack, TAC makes a cameo on the pinball table in the sub-game Kirby Brawlball. * In Kirby Super Star Ultra ''while fighting the Computer Virus, If you have TAC as a helper and he is extremely close to the boss, can Spam-punch the boss dealing enormous amounts of damage in seconds. Artwork Image:Tac.jpg|Kirby Super Star'' Image:TAC.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:KSSU TAC small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Image:TacKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:TacaltpalettesKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) Image:TachelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:TAC_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU TAC sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Image:TachelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:TachelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA TAC sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Other Helper Icons Image:TaciconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Tacicon2KSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Thieves Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Enemies